Just a normal Day Part 5- Entertainment
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Just a normal Day Part 5- Entertainment 74 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin 2 years ago a continuation of part four. ((Here's a list of everything available! . Guided shuttle tours across the planet. . A luxury spa. . A bar and dining area. . Grand Arena, which is hosting a jousting tournament and a grand melee along with smaller battles. . Guided historical tours of the Keep. Have fun!)) Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago ((Tairais last post for the Grand Melee)) Charricthran had been absent for all of the previous festivities. Tradition dictated that the warriors and participants of the Grand Arena's events stay far from the sight of the guests until their moment to perform. Granted, tourists were typically exempt from this rule, but following it went a long way toward earning the respect of his fellow contestants. That respect usually translated into a fair fight, namely, the native fighters were less likely to band together and focus their efforts on him. Overwhelming someone with numbers wasn't particularly a good way to give someone a chance to prove their worth, after all. Nowadays, with more wins in the arena than any other foreigner before him, it tended to manifest slightly differently: The foolhardy would engage him first while the wiser combatants would fight among themselves, each eager to have a chance at fighting him one-on-one. Sometimes there'd even be teams of two or three. Today was shaping up to be one of the even rarer times there would be four to six that remained to fight him. The group of younger Nasir weren't a force to be underestimated, certainly, but he found his attention snared by a group of five non-natives standing around a training dummy casting glances over their shoulder at him. They were an odd sort of group: A male kasatha that looked trained in martial arts, if his four empty hands, loose-fitting clothing, and mask rather than the traditional scarf were anything to go by. A gathlain with no discernable gender, their armor and katars woven from the very living wood that made them, with wings almost identical to the Nasir, save for the fact they were made out of a mistletoe-like plant and attached to them in a symbiotic relationship, if memory served. Two humanoids clad in identical armors that resembled the plague doctors of old, blades of energy holstered at their hips. Save for the weapon, he wagered they were two of the Whalers he'd once encountered in a different universe at the behest of a different god. Finally, a towering being that seemed hewn from the very landscape outside, blue skin glittering like sapphires. They were easily nine feet tall, towering over all in the room, clad in nothing but a simple, white, toga-like garment and a pair of sandals. Granted, they didn't really need anything else, Charricthran thought. He had no doubt that his skin, for all it rippled and moved like any other creatures, was definitely as hard as the gemstone it appeared to be made from, and the absurd amount of muscle the being packed would've been enough challenge on its own. Their face was featureless, save for the two pits glowing with a radiant sort of energy he assumed served as their eyes. All in all, an intimidating figure. Well. At least no one could say the fight wasn't going to be interesting today. A horn sounded overhead, bringing to mind the sound of conch shells from Earth. Shortly after it followed a booming voice he recognized as Kilanrund's. "Soptloum, flom, ou co se ol emsoth, so Nerthenoon eam thomthleap to ethwo ilsheeth tosa Seackshout Thlel!" Ladies, gentlemen, and those who are neither, the Nerthenoon will begin in five minutes at the Grand Arena! Though it was not his event, he joined in with those who cheered the contestants as they made their way to the elevator platforms. The space beneath the Grand Arena quickly filled with laughter and mirth, and Charricthran smiled, glancing over his shoulder a final time at the curious group of five that saw fit to make him their target. "Let the games begin." (( If any of your characters wish to watch the Nerthenoon (and later, the small-scale battles and the Grand Melee), this is the thread to do so :3c )) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago (Hyde without a Jekyll)) (After clearing up the cake and helping Millie, Alice had heard the booming announcement (thankfully with the aid of a near by translation device). Wandering her way through the halls the girl finally made it to the spectator area of the massive arena. She wasn't entirely sure what was about to happen but she hoped it would be enjoyable!) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Alice wasn't entirely sure what was about to happen but she hoped it would be enjoyable! They looked over the massive arena hopefully able to find the rest of their party or at the very least some open seats. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Over here, Alice," called Lewis, a goofy grin on his face as he waved at her. He was obviously drunk. Near him were Millie's uncle and Helen. And a few seats they'd saved. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((MillieGriffin )) 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Griffin looked to where Weir was waving and calling at and noticed it was the 'cake girl'. Did he just say her name was Alice...? He started waving along with Lewis, "*hiccup*Hello... Alice!" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited ((Continuing the rp with Drunk Lewis, Drunk Griffin, and Babysitter Helen!)) Millie: When Weir listed the possibilities of what they could be Griffin still had a mouth full of them and some in his hand, his chewing slowed considerably as he debated on spitting them out or not, but swallowed since he'd already eaten a bag and a half of these things. He did put the rest back in the bag, not feeling hungry anymore, and shot a 'thanks a lot bigmouth' look at Weir. 86: "That's sensible," said Lewis to Helen. He belatedly registered Griffin's look of displeasure. "What?" Weir asked him. "'Tis the likely thing, no? Bird planet; bird food." Helen: "I think it would be best not to make any assumptions. After all, this is an entirely different planet, and we have no idea how the natives bodies function." Helen told Lewis gently, "For all we know, they could only be birdlike in appearance and share no other similarities." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ((MillieGriffin )) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "*hiccup*Yeah Weir!*hiccup* I mean god that's so racist of*hiccup* you!" Giffin said judgmentally and a bit immaturely, taking Helen's advice and running wild with it, "That*hiccup* that's like saying because we e-*hiccup*-evolved from apes we like swinging from *hiccup* trees and throwing our sh*t at each other, j-*hiccup*just...*hiccup* how insensitive!" He gave Lewis a 'shame on you' look despite how hippocratic he was being, and that he didn't really care. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Lewis simply laughed. "Oh, Griffin," he averred, with not an ounce of sarcasm, "you're a riot!" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Helens hand gave the slightest twitch as she suppressed the urge to strangle him. Odd, She thought, frowning ever so lightly as she mentally brushed the impulse aside. Must be from the other Griffin... "Now sir, there's no need to twist my words. I merely meant that we should do our best not to offend the locals." Her voice was gentle and patient. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago When Lewis started laughing Griffin started to crack up a little having some trouble keeping a straight face at his own bullsh*t but turned serious again when Helen addressed him, "H-*hiccup*hey, I was agreeing with ya*hiccup*..." he picked his bag back up and started eating again partly forgetting about Wier's gross possibilities, "See? I'm even eating... whatever these are *hiccup* ya know, to not upset *hiccup* the locals." then mumbled to himself, "also cause they'll *hiccup* get all limp and soggy if ya don't eat 'em..." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Speakin' o' locals, look! They're startin'!" observed Lewis, pointing to the arena. •Share › Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago Shortly after much of the group had made it to their seats (and several of them had gotten absolutely plastered), Kilanrund's voice came on over the speakers again, not speaking in English, but translated nonetheless. As he spoke, two glowing blue circles shimmered into existence on the floor. The outlines of several different sorts of creatures and their riders grew more and more solidified with every passing second, eventually leaving two groups of five Nasir riding what seemed to be Earthen ankylosaurus, fitted with strange-looking leather saddles and adorned with glowing warpaint: bright green on the left, bright red on the right. Each of the Nasir themselves were clad in either leather armor or chainmail of sorts, paint of their respective side smeared in intricate patterns along their faces and feathers. here were two bright flashes of light, one at each end of the arena. When they faded away, each circle of light had a banner within, reflecting the color of the side it was on. Two riders on each side carried a lance-like weapon, two what appeared to be wooden maces, and one rider per team went weaponless, each representing a different role and fighting style of the labyrinthine rules of the Nerthenoon. A set of rules that was rarely explained to the masses specifically because of their complexity. It was something of a running joke in the nearby galaxy. Good fun to watch, though. "Hwim so hweatflel thomthleap!" Let the battle... begin! The horn sounded again and the Nasir and their mounts surged into motion with a cacophony of cheers from rider and spectator alike. Two things became apparent very quickly. One: The Nasir were built for war: Their battles passed with dizzying speed as each rider traded flurries of blows that would make seasoned war veterans envious. Two: The Nerthenoon was absolutely not the equivalent of jousting. A more accurate description would be 'capture the flag mixed with rugby if rugby didn't have a ball and also allowed medieval weaponry.' As far as the uneducated could tell, the main objective of the game was to steal the opponent's flag from their circle and return it to your own by any means necessary. There seemed to be a handful of secondary goals as well- the lancers were attempting to knock those with maces off their mounts, the two riders wielding the 'maces' were hell-bent on clubbing the weaponless riders, and the riders without the weapons appeared to be the only ones allowed to try and grab the banner. At that point in the Nerthenoon, it seemed no side had the advantage, but given the ferocity with which both sides fought, it was to be expected. Certainly, no one seemed to mind! Bets were being made at the bar, several groups of both tourists and native Nasir appeared to have started a drinking game based off local favorites and their signature moves, and there were staff members walking the aisles calling out plays and offering snacks to those too invested to want to leave. All in all, good, chaotic fun. see more 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago "Oh dear..." Helen watched the event with wide eyes, nearly speechless. "They're all so incredibly fast... and brutal..." 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Which team's which? I can't tell..." Griffin asked squinting down at the battle utterly confused as to what was going on down there, "Also, what is the bloody object of this game, just beat the feathers off the other bloke, or something?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited Lewis watched as the event began. "Ay," he concurred with Helen, his tone laced with admiration. "That, they are." He leaned forward in his seat, more focused than he'd been just moments before. Griffin spoke. "The red-painted ones are one team; the green-painted ones, another," stated Lewis, without shifting his gaze. "An' I'd wager the object's to get the other team's banner an' maybe take it back to where yours is." He followed the unfolding spectacle with a keen eye. "Looks like the unarmed bloke tries for the flag while others try to keep him from gettin' it, an' still others try to keep them from gettin' him. Like...an American quarterback chased by infantry chased by cavalry, 'cept they're all mounted here. No idea what happens if they fall off." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Fate itself decided to throw the answer at Lewis with all the subtlety of a lance to the chest. That was to say, in a rather crafty execution of a peculiar stratagem, one of the lance riders for the green team landed three blows on a very unfortunate mace-wielding member of the red team. CRACK! The first blow was angled far, far downwards, landing on one of the front knees of the red rider's mount. This caused the armored creature to stumble, leaving an opening for the green rider to strike again. WHAP! The second blow was delivered to the other knee, forcing the creature to the ground. The red rider dropped their weapon and frantically leaned back to avoid falling forwards and off the mount. This left the final opening for the green rider. THUD! The final blow was preceded by a flurry of movement as the Nasir wielding the lance quickly flipped the weapon end over end, so that the handle rather than the tip was what collided with their opponent. The extra weight combined with the green team's Nasir breakneck pace meant that the red team's mace holder all but flew out of their saddle as they were pushed backwards off their mount. The crowd erupted into cheers and groans as the red teammate unfurled their blue and white patterned wings to soar into the air in order to escape being trampled underfoot. They gracefully coasted down towards a seat in the arena with a good-natured smile on their face, offering words of encouragement to their team and praise to the rider that felled them. There was a sharp whistle, the sound of which drew the fallen rider's mount toward a corridor hidden by the walls of the arena. There was a visible shift from both teams once it had left- the red team shifted its strategy so that the lances hung back to guard the flag and the remaining rider with a mace began to wreak a special kind of almost kamikaze-like havoc, nearly falling off several times in their mad dash to clear a path so that their unarmed teammate could get the flag. The green team responded by following in the red mace rider's example, read: They proceeded to have no strategy at all, which was, in and of itself, a strategy. Amazingly, the battlefield somehow grew more chaotic, the sound of weapons connecting with weapons, with armor, with mounts filling the air as Kilanrund provided rapid-fire commentary on who was attacking who, who was pulling what maneuver, and who was on their way to being the next rider out. see more 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago "That answers that question," chortled Lewis. He continued to watch with eager interest. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "*hiccup* Well now I think I know who's winning..." Griffin commented with his eyes glued on the anarchy below when a thought skidded in and he nudged Lewis with his elbow, "You think it'd but *hiccup* fun riding those things?" he asked pointing at one of the mounts. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Helen blinked in surprise as a rider fell off soon after Lewis's comment, laughing softly at the timing. "Well, it seems if you ask, you shall recieve, Lewis." Beginning to grow weary of holding the two glasses, she set them down at her feet. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Probably," Weir replied to Griffin. Lewis tore his gaze from the ring long just enough to snag the glass with the more potent brew in it, and took a swig. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Griffin saw what Lewis did and gave him a subtle thumbs up in approval "stealth..." he muttered. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited "Lewis!" cried Helen, rather distressed as she reached to take back the glass. "You've had enough already! You're going to make yourself sick!" "And you!" She turned to Griffin briefly, giving him a stern look, "Don't you dare encourage him!" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Not to worry, Helen. I did it of my own free will. "Though you're welcome to split this with me if you like," he offered, and proffered her the glass. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen looked at the glass and took it with a sigh, squishing the drink around inside. "Alright, but only so you don't drink so much of it." She tipped back her head and gulped down the burning liquid, draining the glass. Clearing her throat, she set the empty glass aside and squeezed her eyes shut. "There we go... Gods, that was a lot." 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Griffin busted out laughing when Helen downed the glass,"Aw*hiccup*ww, Ahehe*hiccup*heh, no sharing for you Wier ,heh!" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Bravo, Helen," said Lewis with a tinge of pride. "Her half was at the bottom as well," he replied in a deadpan manner to Griffin. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Griffin's laughter renewed, Aheheh*hiccup*heheh*hiccup*heh, Apparently so!" then a thought struck him and there was mischief on his alcohol soaked mind, "I'll*hiccup* be right back..." he got up and talked to the nearest vender selling drinks in the crowd and came back with another high proof drink and handed it to Weir "Here you *hiccup* go." He said as sweetly as his drunkenness would let him. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Thanks. What's in it?" asked Weir without missing a beat, though he still wore an easygoing smile. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "No*hiccup*nothing, what needs to *hiccup* be in it? *hiccup* It's a drug all on *hiccup* it's own." He said plainly. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Lewis... please don't make me have to down another one of those." Helen murmured wearily, rubbing her face and watching Griffin offer the drink, "I think a full glass would put me under." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Well...you heard the lass," said Lewis with a palms-up shrug. He reluctantly handed the drink back to Griffin. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Griffin frowned refusing to take the glass back,"Since when is she your mum?" he leaned forward squinting, "She' s not your mum, is she? Any-*hiccup*-anyway, I thought you were a grown independent man." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Helen felt a twinge of guilt, biting her lip. "Look, Lewis... if you really want more to drink... it's alright with me." She ran her fingers through her hair, looking to the ground. "I just worry about you... but you no doubt know your body's limits better than I do." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "How now, Griffin! She's just tryin' to look out for me," countered Lewis. "There's no shame in that." He didn't try to foist the glass on Griffin again...but didn't drink from it, either. Instead, he returned his attention to the battle-game below...and gave Helen's hand a squeeze, a silent "thank you". 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago As Weir watched the battle Griffin had a little trouble catching up with what happened but when he did he narrowed his eye at Helen. Well played... he thought and turned back to the game, chin on hands, now board and a little bitter at how his idea backfired on him. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited Helen blinked and smiled, returning the light squeeze. A glance to Griffin revealed the man wasn't too happy with her, but that was alright with her. She wasn't going to let anything happen to Lewis. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago The game continued in a frantic cycle of attack-defend-retaliate for a long eight minutes before anything else of note happened. The event of notice that broke this cycle came in the form of two opposing lance riders and the unfortunate mace riders for the green team, who had, up until now, seemed as if they were on the path to victory. It happened like this: The green team, who had been attacking as independent units following the red team's loss, suddenly regrouped with a level of silent communication that would make trained telepaths envious and began to charge towards the remaining mace user on the red team, the two green lancers leading the charge with the two green mace users following close behind. Perhaps their ploy would have worked had one of the red lance riders not galloped from the side and launched their lance at the group of four like a javelin with a sound more akin to a bull's bellow than a bird's screech. The weapon had landed at an angle in front of the two green mace riders, whose mounts, travelling at a very high speed, promptly tripped and tumbled straight into their teammates, sending the whole lot of them flying into the air to avoid being crushed with shouts of indignation and rage. The move resulted in a roar from the crowd that was equal parts awed cheering and furious jeering, the conch-like horn being sounded again, and the referees (who had been observing the proceedings from above) flying down to manage the dispute. It seemed that even complicated rules couldn't account for improvisation born of desperation. see more 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago Lewis burst out laughing at the sheer amount of chaos the brazen move had caused. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Griffin who was rooting for the green team fell silent at that move the red team pulled for a moment then started up again cheering for the red. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Weir noticed Griffin's sudden switch, and laughed even harder. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Helen couldn't help but laugh along with Lewis, the sound infectious. "I don't thing that's the sort of thing that normally happens in this game." She giggled. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited It very much was not the sort of thing that happened often. After a solid five minutes of frantic arguing by each side, with members of the audience pitching in their support for their favored side (or, in the case of one particularly livid green supporter, colorful suggestions of where the red Nasir could shove their weapons), the referees seemed to come to an agreement. The sharp whistle sounded again, prompting all those who had been involved in the scuffle off the field. Several staff members hurriedly herded their mounts into the same tunnel that the first casualty had used. This left the red team with one lancer, one rider with a mace, and their standard-bearer versus the green team. The green team, who suddenly consisted of only the standard-bearer. Had it been possible for feathers to pale, its very likely the lone soul with their intricate, spiraling green face paint would have been white as a sheet. As it was, they frowned and gripped their reins in one hand tightly, head and eyes darting to scan the field as they desperately tried to come up with a plan. Understandably, as the crowd began to realize the outcome of the debate, there were renewed shouts from the green team supporters (including updated suggestions from their particularly illustrative fan, who security was frantically looking for), and jubilant cheers from the fans of the red team. With grins on their face, the two red team members with weapons in their hands began to charge at the green standard-bearer and their flag whooping loudly, the sound echoing like the bells of a grand cathedral. The red standard-bearer left their post with a grin on their face, following close behind their companions. It was at this moment that the only remnant of the green team pulled a series of moves even more outlandish than the red lancer just six minutes prior. The green Nasir picked up their banner in one hand as the red team closed in at breakneck speed. When the three of them were no more than a yard away, they launched the banner in a manner almost identical to how the red lancer had thrown their weapon, the cloth fluttering out like a flag behind the pole as it sailed halfway across the arena. No sooner had the pole of the banner left their hand than the green Nasir spurred their mount into a gallop as fast as it could manage, heading straight for the group of three. The red lancer skidded to a halt, in the prime position to knock the green rider off their mount as they leaned to the side. No sooner had they done that, however, than the green rider promptly slid onto their mount's neck, threw themselves sideways, and held on to their mount with nothing but their legs, bending nearly in half to avoid being trampled as their mount continued forward. The two red riders that hadn't already done so stopped their mounts in order to gawk over their shoulders at the sheer audacity of such a maneuver. Their pause bought the green rider just enough time to yank the red banner from its place in the ground, still hanging from their mount's neck. This, in turn, spurred the red riders into action, the three of them wheeling around to close in on the green rider. Naturally, the green rider hadn't come this far using such absurd tactics to lose now, oh no. The green rider grabbed their own standard as they passed by it, perhaps twenty yards away from the three red riders, who now seemed ready to catch the banners if the green rider tried to throw either of them over their heads again. The distance between the groups started to close rapidly. Twenty yards. Fifteen yards. Ten yards. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. When the two groups were five yards apart, the green Nasir stood on their mount in an extreme show of dexterity and balance, holding the two banners out beside him like a second pair of wings. Nervous, but undeterred, the red riders spurred their mounts faster. Noting that the red Nasir with the mace, who was the left side of the inverted triangle racing towards them, was leaning forward more than the lancer, the green Nasir somehow managed to sharply jerk their mount to the side as they lowered the banners. The banners that promptly knocked the red Nasir off his mount as the other two veered sharply off course to avoid what they thought was a self-sacrificing mission. Somehow, the green Nasir managed to switch onto the mount of the red Nasir they had just sent flying onto their former mount, now collapsed in a pile against the wall. When questioned later as to how they had pulled off such a precise and dangerous move, the green Nasir (known as Ruteyil) would only smile and cite their previous employment in an intergalatic circus. As all but one supportive referee had been frantically fending off the righteous wrath of the green team's most loyal fan and summoning security, no one could really challenge the result of the match. Whatever the reason, the ensuing confusion meant that Ruteyil could frantically turn their stolen mount in the direction of their home circle, both banners in hand. The remaining two red riders frantically did the same, but by that point the damage had been done. With a screech of victory, Ruteyil slid to a halt in their circle and planted both banners, the sound of the horn ringing out shortly after. Silence fell in the arena as all spectators stopped in an attempt to comprehend what had just happened. The first cheer was roared by a familiarly crass voice. The rest of the stadium followed shortly thereafter, fans of both sides lauding the awe-inspiring display of skill by all the players, but especially Ruteyil. Kilanrund's voice boomed over the speakers once again, but whatever he said was lost to the bellowing of the crowd, the hoots and hollers of Ruteyil's fellow green teammates, and the good-natured heckling and applause of the red team as they returned to the field. Those present in the stand had witnessed a moment of Nasir gladiatorial history unfold right before their eyes. Well, only if they weren't too drunk to appreciate it. see more 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago Lewis stood up, momentarily forgetting about his cane and, consequently, wobbling on one leg before regaining his shaky balance. He downed half the drink and passed the rest to Griffin with a grin, his hands now free to join in the jubilant applause resounding round the arena. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Griffin took the remaining drink with a smirk and took a swig, as he watched Lewis sway, and wobble, and applaud like a silly arse he let out a chuckle and was starting to really get some amusement out of this. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Woah, steady, Lewis," warned Helen, standing and putting an arm around him to ensure he wouldn't be toppling over. Now that her charge wasn't going to get himself hurt, she was free to watch those celebrating around the stadium with a bright smile. "That was quite the finish." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Ah, thanks," said Lewis to Helen, and belatedly grabbed his walking stick. "I'll say!" he replied to her latter statement. "That was phenomenal!" •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "That *hiccup* interesting . . . it was very confusing, but interesting." Griffin commented as he started on another bag of 'deep fried whatevers'. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "I wonder if there's anyway to meet the players... I'd love to learn more about the game." She rested her head against his shoulder, letting out a yawn. "Shouldn't have drank so much..." 1 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Maybe we ought to sit down..." suggested Lewis as he checked his pocket watch. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • 2 years ago • edited Even though the rawr of the crowds and the sounds of the battle could be heard throughout the halls of the Keep none of that interested Millie in the least. No, the one thing Millie was focused on was finding a good place to get rid of the alien looking machine in Griffin's duffle-bag, or at the very least hide it until it was time to go back to earth. She wasn't sure if such a device was outlawed on this planet but back home it was definitely illegal to own these things (for reasons obvious to her). As she searched for a good stashing spot her anxiety grew when she heard some burly voices behind her asking for 'a Millie Griffin'. "Are you Millie Griffin?" "Do you Know where we can find a Millie Griffin?" and so on and so forth. She subtly looked over her shoulder to see two Nasir asking around for her for some reason. Her pace started to quicken, but she froze when she heard them shout, "Hey you!", and, "Halt!" She peeked over her shoulder again to see them coming towards her, much to her dismay. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago The pair of Nasir were almost identical: Same height, same body-type, same red-brown and white plumage, same simple yet elegant armor many of the guards of Knightstar Keep wore. The only difference was their eye colors- the one on the left had eyes the color of a clear summer sky, and the other's were an almost aggressive shade of bright lavender, the inner irises nearly silver. Blue-eyes seemed the gentler of the two, and they spoke first. "Are you or do you know Millie Griffin, my friend? It's imperative we find her right away." Their partner crossed their arms and turned their head away, grumbling under their breath. "Gods-damned foreigners making everything run behind schedule." The blue-eyed Nasir elbowed their partner, who jumped back with a sharp yelp, then glared as they said, "Be hospitable, Sariel. You're always so dreadfully grumpy around the guests." The lavender-eyed Nasir, presumably Sariel, narrowed their eyes at the other one. "And you are fragging obnoxious, Empyrean." Empyrean ignored Sariel and turned to face Millie again. "My apologies, madam. The question does remain, however." 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • 2 years ago • edited Millie looked between the two eyes wide, subtly scooching the bag behind her back, if she could sweat she would have been soaked. She was very tempted to lie and run but she kept calm assuring herself that they aren't looking for her for the reason she thinks. My uncle probably got lost while drunk and asked them to find me...yeah, that's it... "Y-yes I'm Millie Griffin..."She squeaked then involuntarily added, "Am I in trouble..?" 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Empyrean tilted their head at the same time their wings fluttered slightly, as if they weren't quite sure what to do with them. "You mean you don-" Sariel rolled their eyes again and cut Empyrean off. "Typical fragging foreigners. Sign up for the Melee, don't realize we've gotta plan this crap in advance." Their gaze sharpened as it returned to Millie. "Listen, lady, whether you're too fragging drunk or something to remember it or not, you're on the list for the Grand Melee. Due to how fragging big it is, we've gotta get everyone rounded up about an hour before the fact, and you're running late. Doubletime then, let's go. Still gotta find that drunk bastard Wilhemrius." Sariel promptly spun on his heel and began plowing a path through the swarms of people making their way to the Grand Arena, leaving Empyrean to huff in irritation then smile apologetically at Millie. "You heard my crass and extraordinarily grumpy partner, friend. After you, then." He gestured toward Sariel's retreating form with an elegant wing and a tilted head expectantly. 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • 2 years ago • edited When Millie heard 'Sign up for the Melee' she was stunned frozen, she never signed up for the Melee and had not planned to either. When she finally snapped back to reality she loudly blurted out, "BUH-I NEVER SIGNED UP FOR THAT!!", then she turned towards the more reasonable one and tried to explain, "There must be some mistake Sir, I never volunteered for Melee. I've been with my associates the whole time." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago The Nasir looked as if they didn't understand the concept of such a mistake. "But it's your name on the list, yes? Who else would sign you up? Perhaps you had one too many of our drinks, though if that's the case, I must admit you seem to handle it well." 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • 2 years ago "Drunk nothin'!" she protested, "I haven't had anything to drink all day!" she stopped short when she thought of who might have signed her up she put her fingers on her temple,"oh god dammit Griffin..." she mumbled to herself, under her breath "...I think I know who might have signed me up, but he's drunk and I think he just meant it as a joke... I think." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Empyrean smiled, though the gesture was still tinged with confusion. "Would you rather we take you off the roster then, or...?" At this point, Sariel seemed to realize the pair of people they'd left behind hadn't followed them, and they turned and began marching back towards the group, irritation sparking across their features. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Tairais • 2 years ago WAITTTT! *From across the bar, trying to get completely thrashed, Mz. Hyde screamed and waved her hand.* I volunteer as tribute! 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Millie turned and looked at Mz. Hyde in confusion. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 2 years ago What? No use in wasting a spot! If you're not going to go, I'd love to go for you! I've always wanted to try jousting! 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "I don't think this it's jousting, I think it's more like gladiator battles. And I'm not sure how old you have to be to join, I'm not even sure if I'm old enough to go..." she turned to Empyrean "How old do you even have to be? can a six year old sign up for the melee?" she asked slightly pointing towards Mz. Hyde. (Tairais) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Gladiator battles?! Like in 300?! WOOOOOOOOOO! THIS. IS. SPARTAAA! *Kicks a random chair into a giant hole that just appeared.* 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Millie just stared at her blankly... them face-palmed. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 2 years ago So, where do I go to suit up? 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Empryean watched these events unfold with no small amount of confusion and the beginnings of some unidentifiable emotion they would later learn was called trepidation. > Sariel was still fighting their way through the swarms of people making their ways various places- namely, the Arena. Empyrean seemed to snap out of their confusion a moment later, their friendly smile returning to their face. "I am not certain what the human age of maturity is, but the pair of you both look like what adult members of your species I have seen, so I don't imagine it will be too much trouble. As long as you surrender any weaponry, gadgetry, or other such items that could give you an unfair advantage in the ring-slash-provided in the prep room, you'll be good to go!" Sariel was looking more and more like they regretted leaving Empyrean's side at all, still elbowing their way back up the tide of tourists and staff members alike. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Tairais • 2 years ago Cool! I guess I better leave my stuff here.... *Mz. Hyde grabs a random bucket from a corner and empties her dress pockets. By the time she was done, the bucket was full of an assortment of weapons. Including a sniper rifle, a broadsword that emitted green fire, a crossbow, a katana, some ninja stars, a pair of nunchucks, and 50¢ in American money.* There we are! Oop! Almost forgot! *Mz. Hyde takes her needle out.* This one is special. No matter what I do, it always seems to come back to me. What do I do about it? 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago It was at this point Sariel finally managed to make their way to the group. They gave the bucket of weaponry a glare that was equal parts irritated and impressed. "Just don't use it, then. Frankly we don't have the bloody time to check its finer qualities." Empyrean, who had been staring at the bucket with an expression that couldn't be described as anything but the physical embodiment of '?!?!?!?!', snapped out of it and added, "We really must be going. Come, take the bucket with you. We have lockers you can store these items in securely." Sariel grumbled at the prospect of abandoning all their progress up the stream of people, but eventually they turned and began walking towards the same hallway Charricthran had taken not an hour or so prior. Empyrean gestured for Millie and Mz. Hyde to follow them, smiling cheerfully. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • 2 years ago • edited Millie considered the options a moment. They did say it was a big thing, would it be rude not to try...? she sighed "Alright, I'll at least give it a try." she omitted giving in to the pure presser she was imposing on her self, "Lead the way my good... person." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited (Hyde without a Jekyll : These tiny brains were mass produced from where the beast/girl was from? That place must be extraordinary! Everyone must have thousands of tiny brains and know everything! Her eyes widened at the thoughts racing through her head. "Does everyone have these where you're from?" She gestured towards the folder, "Where are you from? Is everyone there like you?" The girl paused and her gaze drifted towards the ground as she muttered under her breath in embarrassment, "What's 'program'....and a 'computer'?" The tiny brain lady had said those words with such confidence it was as though she expected Alice to know them. Alice hadn't the faintest clue of what they were.) MillieGriffin: Millie did her best to answer all of Alice's questions, " To program is to provide ( a computer or other machine ) with coded instructions for the automatic performance of a particular task. A computer is an electronic device for storing and processing data, typically in binary form ( which is a language made of ones and zeros ), according to instructions given to it in a variable program. I'm not of this world nor time, but where I'm from about two thirds of the population at least has access to these things. And no, I am the first. . . and only one of my kind..." she flipped through the folder some more before finally finding the memory card she was looking for, "Ah, found it." She swapped the cards in her phone and went to put the folder back in the duffle-bag. When she set it back in the bag she found her own overcoat in it, and it seemed to be wrapped around something to conceal whatever it was. Odd... she thought. As she unwrapped her coat her eyes widened in shock and horror of what the no-longer-concealed object was. It was a very strange sawn-off-rifle-looking machine, a metal hose protruded out of the top of the but of the rifle to some strange device about the size of a bum-bag( it even had a clip-on belt to strap onto), there were four buttons where the trigger should be one on the top, and the end of the barrel was shaped like a funnel and had no hole for bullets to come out of. What the hell was Griffin thinking bringing that here!? she thought panicked as she quickly yanked her coat out and zipped up the bag to hide its contents. see more 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Alice's head rolled with the information the girl had pored upon it. Languages in ones and zeros, machines using electricity, and all access able to most people! Strangely, Alice found comfort in the idea of the beast/girl being the first and only one of her kind, but not out of terror. Instead, she enjoyed the commonality that the Society brought. The idea that no matter where or when you were from the Society would gladly take them in, outcast or no. Millie swapped out the memory cards and walked over to rummage around in one of her bags. While she was doing this Alice eyed the machine that Millie had just finished fiddling with, attempting to see the "binary" and electricity powering it. 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago As Alice fiddled with the machine the projector attachment came off the phone in her hands and she was now holding the two halves of the device. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago *After presents, Mz. Hyde headed off to get onto one of the tour buses to see the planet.* 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy